Orphan Annie- Griffin's Tales Story 1
by Phoenix T
Summary: There once was a race, a race that was all races. When the long night began they went into hiding. For 301 years they remained safe until finally they were found. When they refused to help their enemies they were annihilated. But one child survived. The crew of the Starship Andromeda now protect the one being that can save the Tri-Galaxy. Eventual T Rhade/OC
1. Chapter 1: Cry in the Night

**Phoenix Trails does not own Andromeda. If I did Gaheris Rhade wouldn't have died and would be part of the crew as well as being best friends with Dylan. That and the Abyss wouldn't exist because he makes no sense as the biggest villain in the dang show. He wouldn't be some weird creature that makes no sense, so, that's my piece.**

 **This story is rated Teen and WILL NOT include mature themes. There will be some bad language be only when necessary or on script. There will also be violence.**

 **This story is set before Rommie meets Gabriel in "Star Crossed."**

 _Angels cry_

 _Against the setting sky_

 _Tears fall_

 _The long night has killed them all_

 _Deep in the charred soil_

 _A little one recoiled_

 _Her face, carved deep with canyons made of tears_

 _Angels cry_

 _Against the setting sky_

 _Tears fall_

 _The long night has killed them all_

 _Empires rise_

 _Empires fall_

 _The long night has killed them all_

 _Here in my arms, lies the last shard of the broken picture_

 _Her cries pierce the night_

 _When her time comes she'll put up a fight._

 _Angels cry_

 _Against the setting sky_

 _Tears fall_

 _The long night has killed them all_

Slowly a shadowed figure walked down the empty halls of the Drift. Her almost silent song keeping the infant in her arms from crying out in the silent air. The figure's tired gait betrayed the long nights she had been kept up trying to take care of the poor soul. The baby looked no older than a month but she was small, her pink skin looking too innocent for the setting of the Nokyorian Drift. Looking around the baby's care taker kept moving till she spotted the _Andromeda Ascendant._ She gently caressed the baby's tiny face before setting her on the metal floor. A flexi could be seen poking out from the yellow blanket enveloping the young child.

She slipped something else in the soft blanket before running off down the hall. If one looked for the woman carefully they could she her hidden behind some metal crates watching and waiting for the right person to pick up the child she had left behind. She didn't have to wait long.

Lumbering footsteps and high pitch arguments could be heard down the left hall. Four people walked up the hall towards the ramp that connected to the airlock of their ship. As they approached, they woke the child, who let out a couple of high pitch 'feed me' calls.

One of the males stepped forward, a gun already in the air ready to kill anyone wishing to ambush them. He had darker skin and dreadlocks, as well as bone blades. Any skinny male hide slightly behind that one. The other two, a woman and a male stepped forward, waving off the other with the weapon.

"Tyr, wait." The woman said walking up the ramp towards where the baby had been laid. Her face softened as she looked at the waling infant. Brushing aside a piece of her dark locks, the woman picked up the child and cradled it in her arms. The infant young trilled as it tried to grab her fingers as the passed by, eventually snagging one and holding on to it.

"It's just a child." She told her group as they started to ascend the incline. They crowded around they little girl. She giggled at them, trying to get other fingers that waved over her face without letting the female's go.

They started to walk onto the ship when Tyr spoke up.

"We should just leave it here."

"No! It is a little girl who needs our protection... Tyr, I can't believe you would say that, she is defenseless." The female replied her arm tightening around the child.

"My point exactly, Andromeda." Andromeda moved to punch him before the leader broke it up.

"Enough! Both of you. No one is leaving anyone behind, especially the girl. Rommie take her down to med deck have Trance take a look at her. Everyone else get some rest because tomorrow is a long day."

 **Thanks for reading. Please rate and review or leaving constructive criticism. Please if you don't have something nice to say about my story, please keep it to yourself. Don't say "stop writing this story, it sucks." It is just offensive. If you think I should change something please explain it to me in big people words, not high school insults. I know most people don't review like this so, please ignore this if you aren't. If you are, please… stop reading it if you don't like it, otherwise let me write in peace. Thank you for reading my first chapter of Orphan Annie, hope you have pleasant day reading. Phoenix Trails.**


	2. Chapter 2: Naming

**Phoenix Trails does not own Andromeda. She does however own her OCs. This story is rated Teen for some language and violence.**

 **Rommie's POV**

I briskly walked towards the med deck with the cute little buddle in my arms. Every now and then she would move in the blanket, trying to find my finger. I waved it in front of her face, her burning brown eyes followed it, mesmerized by the size of it.

I chuckled. She was beautiful even as a baby. She had dark amber colored eyes and pink skin that I could tell, would eventually would become a lovely golden tan color. I scanned her DNA, the code for her hair showing that it was curly, and would start a light brown before aging into a dark ember almost black.

 _ERROR- DNA SEQUENCE ORDER NOT POSSIBLE- ERROR_

The alert flashed across my display vision. Odd I would have to ask Harper to recalibrate my scanners again, the data I am getting isn't scientifically possible. I glanced down at the baby again, her eyes had fluttered closed while I was scanning her. Yeah my scanners are malfunctioning, maybe I was nicked during the battle and a plasma round had burned my sensors. I'll worry about it later.

I walked onto med deck, where Trance was standing next to a make shift crib.

"Oh you can set her right here and I'll get started in a minute."

"I do not understand why Dylan asked you to come down here Trance. I am perfectly capable of taking care of her and assessing any harm already done. I can measure pulse, brain activity, pupil dilation, nutrient levels, and growth rate, as well as many other things."

Trance gave me a look that was so serious I almost forgot that she was purple. Her tail swished before continuing on with her work.

She waved a scanner over the baby's forehead who cried at the treatment before trying to grab it. Her hand jumped back when she got shocked. I moved quickly over to her, scanning her to make sure she hadn't been damaged. I glared at Trance before grabbing the scanner, and against my better judgment, let the child play with it. Her small finger wrapped around the edges and rubbed against the buttons on it. Then like any child she mouthed one of the corners of the screen.

Taking the scanner from her, Trance walked off purple tail switching in irritation. I toke the child in my arms and walked off towards OBS deck vaguely aware of the child's heartbeat against my fingers.

 **Tyr's POV**

Of course Captain Hunt let the useless infant join the crew. It will only be a hindrance but no one is willing to admit it. During battle everyone would try to protect the child instead of trying to kill the enemy but no one else thought of that. That creature was a risk to our survival but no one except the Nietzschean, the one with survival in his genes, would see that and actually want to survive.

I punched a wall inside my quarters leaving a dent I would have to fix later. The pain caused by this action was barely felt by my body, therefore, was barely satisfying.

Sighing I made my way to OBS deck for my shift. The halls echoed as my feet stepped against the hard metal floor. Every now and then an android would pass me focusing on its predefined task. I was so enraged at this present time that I could rip of their heads again like the first time I was on this wretched ship.

Walking onto OBS deck I was quickly aware of the infant quietly mumbling to itself in the far corner. Sometimes I hate my advanced hearing. I silently went about my work trying to ignore the repulsive thing.

"Beka would you like to see her?" Andromeda asked as she prepared to leave. Beka looked over her shoulder and smiled.

"Sure Rommie... Oh my gosh she is so adorable!"

 _Females_

 **Harper's POV**

"OW!"

My head pulsed as I rubbed the spot where the metal coil had hit my head. I glared at the piece of steel and wires that refused to be fixed.

"Ya know it's mean to ignore me. You're supposed to fix easily, it's in your design but no. You won't let me fix you. Daddy's hurt."

"Harper, when you're done talking to an imamate objects you're needed in command."

"Okay gorgeous."

Rolling out from under my project, I picked up a Sparky Cola and walked toward command. This sour liquid rushed down my throat, leaving me feeling like I got an instant caffeine boost. With the amount of energy I have now, I can do whatever Dylan needs, fix the faulty wiring on deck 43, the fraying cable on deck 6, and maybe have some time to work on my project. Or I could work on project first and forgo all the other stuff because working sucks. But I am Seamus Zalazney Harper and I don't like when Rommie's mad at me because I haven't fixed her yet.

I walked on command and was greeted by the sit of almost everyone crowded around Rommie. What in the tri-galaxies was going on? Shoving past Rev Bem I finally got a look at what was causing the commotion. In Rommie's arms was the tiny bundle of joy that had scared me half to death on the last mission. Looking at her now, I don't remember what had been so scary about her. I looked at Rommie. My silent questions written all over my face. _What is she still doing here? And where are her parents?_

"I've been searching every open communication link for anyone that might be missing a child but have found nothing. Also there were no recent departures in that wing so someone couldn't have just left her there by mistake. I believe someone wants her to be with us."

"Well what do we have here? Our own orphan Annie."

The group quieted down. When I looked up, all of them were staring at me. Even Tyr, who had been trying to ignore what was happening on command, well, actually he was just trying to ignore the baby.

"Orphan Annie. None of you even hear of Orphan Annie? You guys need help." I said feeling defensive over the ancient earth book.

"My databases say Orphan Annie was actually a popular book before the common wealth fell. It was most popular on Earth and Tarazed. I am surprised you never heard of it Dylan." Andromeda holoform said as she popped up right next to me. I looked over at Dylan who was standing to the left of Rommie. He just shrugged his shoulders and went back to looking at the kid.

"We are not naming her Orphan Annie." I was surprised to hear Tyr say. To be fair all of us were. He didn't even like the kid.

I glared at him, what right did he have in naming her? He didn't even want us to take her aboard the Andromeda.

"If she is to remain aboard the Andromeda, I will not see her named something so annoying it grates me ears every time I hear it. Or a name enemies will laugh at when they hear it. If she is staying on this ship she needs a strong name that won't ruin my reputation if I am associated with her." He growled out. We looked at him more. I think that's the most we ever heard him say at one time.

"Okay hot shot, what do you think we should name her?" Everyone but Tyr answered.

"Jessica."

"Oriana."

"Reese."

Everyone started yelling at each other thinking their name was the best. I tried to get their attention to say my piece but Rommie got their attention first with her surprisingly quiet voice.

"I suggest Griffin" Rommie started pausing for a moment to look at the bundle in her arms. "It comes from an ancient earth myth. A lion with the head and wings of an eagle. It guarded old castles in what was once Ireland. It was very strong and a fierce enemy."

"It'll do" Tyr nodded in approval before going back to work.

The rest of us came in closer to Rommie to get a better look at the newly minted Griffin.

 **The rate and review. I also appreciate any ideas that could be given for furthering the plot of the story. Thanks for reading Phoenix Trails.**


	3. Chapter 3: Run Away

**Phoenix Trails does not own Andromeda however I do own my OC's, aka Griffin. This story is rated Teen.**

 **Griffin's POV- A few days after the last chapter.**

 **Ship Wide Message-**

My eyes slowly opened as I woke up from my nap. Rolling into my side I noticed Mommy hadn't returned from her… what did she call it? Shi…ftd…shi…ft…shift. She hadn't yet returned from her shift on the OBS deck. I looked around the cradle that had become my home the last few days and tried to find an escape route. Not that I didn't like it here but, mommy wasn't here or Unca **(Uncle)** Seamus. So naturally I was bored. I squirmed under the purple blanket that covered me, finally after a lot of rolling I managed to get it off. Crawling over to one of the bars I tried slide through them. I had gotten my head past the bars, as well as my shoulders but my bottom half couldn't squeeze past them. I tugged and tugged then they shot through. Suddenly I tumbled down to the floor and laid on my back for a while, mini tears escaping my eyes as tiny shots of pain echoed from spine. I didn't cry out because I knew that would attract Mommy. I rolled over and slowly made my way to a duct. I was in there for a while before I found another still slightly open and exited.

I was in a huge room, everything was at least three times my height. It was dark and I could hear faint snoring. I gigged a little bit, whoever it was snored like Unca Seamus after he drank too much of his orange 'vitamin drink.' The carpet fibers scrubbed against my soft skin leaving tiny burns but I kept going not wanting to turn back after I had gotten this far.

Sitting up slightly, I rested against at the bottom of a chair. I played with a hem that had ripped at some point before I got here. It was really entertaining, I was engrossed, watching the string fly back at forth between my little hands was fun.

"What do we have here?"

I immediately stopped. I was so engrossed I didn't noticed the snoring stopped. Slowly turning my upper half towards the voice I looked up, trying to put on my best angel eyes. Above me was a giant. He had dark hair and darker skin than the rest of the crew. Odd. His brown eyes stared at me as if waiting for me to profess guilt. Yeah not happening. I keep my angel eyes on and tried to stare into his soul. It didn't work but it was worth a try.

"Still refusing to admit guilt. Interesting, let's try something different."

I looked at him while tilting my head, he tilted his in turn. I straightened my head, he straightened his. Finally I gave up and started giggling at him. He raised an eyebrow but didn't say a word. Finding myself bored again, I went to continue my journey when he stopped me half way.

"No you don't. Why aren't you with Andromeda?" He asked as he lifted me up into the air and into his arms. I looked at him like he was insane, he does realize I can't answer him right?

"Well?"

I huffed and he answered his question himself.

"You snuck out didn't you? She doesn't know you're not where you're supposed to be. What would happen if there was an emergency and she couldn't find you?"

I looked down in shame not caring if he knew I couldn't respond. My face was answer enough.

"That's what I thought. Now let's get you back to her."

I squealed as I was jostled around as he heavily walked down the hallway. However all the hallway I could see was the ceiling, and the person caring me was blocking most of that view as well. I squealed again as he toke a corner a little too sharply, I'm surprised mommy hasn't heard me yet. She seemed to know everything that went on. Suddenly however I was distracted because a new object fell into the area of my reach. I grabbed it instantly. I tugged on at trying to get more of it but all I accomplished was getting a low growl from the man. I tugged again. He growled again this time a little bit louder. I giggled.

He looked down at me with gentle eyes, I stared back at him in confusion. He chuckled before rubbing my head, I purred. It feels really good. Slowly my eyes drifted down and I fell asleep.

 **Rommie's POV**

I was doing what I normally did on the bridge when I realized it was too quiet. Dylan was finally taking some time off, Harper was away on another planet doing who knows what, Trance was being her purple self and annoying Beka, who was fixing the Maru. Tyr, just like Dylan was taking some time off as well in his quarters. Everything was nice and quiet. Yeah that should have been the first warning sign.

Suddenly I get an alarm from Griffin's quarters.

 _Scan shows no lifeform. Lifeform designation Griffin is missing. Put ship on alert?_

She missing. How? No that didn't matter, at the moment finding Griffin was the top priority. I sounded the Alarm.

 **Attention all crew report to the bridge. This is an emergency. I repeat all crew report to the bridge.**

The door hissed as Trance, Rev Bem, and Dylan ran in. Soon followed by Beka. Someone was missing.

"Where is Tyr?" Dylan asked as he looked at the door as if waiting for him in magically come in the room at that second. He didn't.

"Okay since Tyr has decided not to grace us with his presence, what's the emergency?"

"I cannot locate Griffin. She was in her room when I did a life sign scan 15 minutes ago but I can't seem to find her anymore. Her life sign isn't on the ship."

"So she's gone missing or is dead, neither are good prospects." Trance said as she frowned at me.

"Well we all we can do is coordinate a search effort, it could be Andromeda's sensors are damaged in the area Griffin is in, so we'll search the decks together while Beka searches the Maru. Hopefully we'll find her." Dylan said as he ran a hand threw his hair. He has a habit of doing that when he is stressed or really super tired.

"Or you could just ask if anyone has her?" I was so focused on Dylan that I didn't noticed Tyr sneak up behind the group. I turned and saw Tyr standing right behind Beka. Walking up to him my face softened as I realized in his arms was my little Griffin. Wait when did she become mine?

When I went to grab her, Tyr growled lowly at me while rocking Griffin. Everyone stared at him again. First insisting on a good name then growling when I tried to take her away from him, interesting it seems Tyr has become attached.

"Look Tyr, I know you have probably become attached to her but I need to feed her."

His brown eyes flickered to look at mine before he slowly handed over the sleeping baby. I scanned her to make sure she was fine and found something weird.

"Dylan."

"Yes Andromeda."

"I figured out why I wasn't able to find her human life sign on the ship."

"Why."

"Her DNA…It's no longer human."

"What!"

 **Thanks for reading. I hope you have a good rest of the summer as school will soon be in session. Please rate and review. Many blessing Phoenix Trails.**


End file.
